Information technology (IT) systems of today's enterprises are continuously monitored and managed by a team of resolvers. Any issue in an IT system is reported in the form of tickets, such as trouble tickets. A ticket may contain various details of an observed issue, such as reporting time, system-of-origin, and severity. In addition, the ticket may include information of the actual issue which is hidden in the ticket description along with other information. Knowledge of the actual issue enables the team of resolvers to improvise cost and quality of operations.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like, represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.